INDUS
INDUS is an upcoming airline on ROBLOX. Owned by Chief Executive Officer CrazyassIndian and Co-Owned by JAD811 this is an up and coming airline that will soon gain traction. A Start of an Inspiration INDUS was started by the current Chief Executive Officer CrazyassIndian. This airline was the first of its kind as it has India as the base of operations for the airline. Although this has done before, it has not been done to the extent or success as CrazyassIndian's many Indian airlines. As of now, INDUS is currently the largest ACTIVE Indian airline on Roblox with 40+ Members, it may not be a lot but considering an Indian airline on Roblox is mainly inactive and empty, it is not a bad start. Crazy's best Indian Airline, the now defunct 'Kingfisher Airlines' massed at 82 members with 20 active staff, however due to budget cuts and financial problems had to be shutdown. INDUS was started in Fall 2016 after the dis-commencing of INDUS, the airline was created and managed by both CrazyassIndian and JAD811. JAD811 was also mainly involved with the CEO's past ventures including IndiGo, FlyDelhi and Kingfisher, JAD also owned the low-cost subsidiary 'FlyJetUS' with over 110+ members before shutting down for good. Both JAD811 and CrazyassIndian wanted the dream of owning a quality and luxurious airline to be true, thus the creation of INDUS. Start of Operations INDUS was first started in Fall 2016, first based in Thiruvananthapuram International Airport located in Kerala, India. The airline used recycled resources from 'Kingfisher Airlines' and 'IndiGo' to cope with the costs of getting new equipment and resources, however 'Kingfisher' had managed their fleet and assets very well so no issues had to be fixed, INDUS's first aircraft was an Airbus Industrie A319, the plane was an Business-Eco configuration with 3 rows of Business Class in the front with many rows of economy seating in the back. The Airline also used a darkened livery and had a colorful logo in-contrast with the livery. Expansion The airline soon wanted to further their market from Domestic Indian routes to the global market. Their first international destination of choice was Newark, NJ. This was an ideal location as it was the perfect spot for the company to gain traction and business, located very close to New York City, this may interest many Indian passengers looking for their first time going to the United States and what better place to go than New York City as a first spot. However in-order to do this connection they needed a hub in Europe to cope with the fuel costs and travel, thus their 3rd location of choice, Amsterdam, Netherlands. This was also a very good spot as routes to Amsterdam were in High demand at the time, the airline also had received an Airbus Industrie A330NEO and Embraer E190 E2 to their fleet. They later added a 767-300 and a 777-200ER apart of their long-haul configs A New Hero INDUS' profits were slowly plummeting to the point of bankruptcy, however a new face showed up to clean the airline up and get it back in the air. His name? Thomasthong. Although he was never involved the creation or any ownership of the airline, he still was determined to get the airline to where it currently is. He always participated in meetings, made sure customers were happy, and made sure to contribute his best ideas for the airline which would further benefit the airline, without Thomasthong, who knows where INDUS would be right now.. Present Day INDUS Present Day INDUS changed alot from what it was in the past. First big update the CEO wanted was a logo change, he no longer felt that the 4 colorful circles represented the brand and what it was all about, the airline went through many logo changes, some okay and some that were completely ugly, they settled on a bird with its wings out, symbolizing INDUS' growth as an airline. They also changed their livery from a dark Black and Grey to different shades of green, and simplified the paint scheme, however the airline is still in the process of Repainting many of the older generation planes that resemble 2016 INDUS. Fleet -Airbus Industrie A320 -Airbus Industrie A319 -Airbus Industrie A321 (TBA) -Airbus Industrie A330NEO -Boeing 767-300 -Boeing 777-200ER -Embraer E190 E2 -Bombardier Dash 8 Q-100 (Now retired) Category:Airline